


Dreams, Drinks, and Sorrows

by BurningApocalypticSun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cronus flirting agian, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eridan tried to be a good Eridan, F/F, Fluff, Gay scare(Not exactly), Headcanon Serkets are mexican, Highschoolstuck AU, Homophobia, Homosexuals, Incest, Multi, Overly tagged works, Regret, Relationship Problems, Sadness, Sadstuck, Self Harm, Sexual Frustration, So many characters not in this chapter, Starts out very calm and such, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, a lot of drinking, a lot of regret, a lot of sadstuck, a lot of tag, and than there's smut, humanstuck AU, lesbain scare(Not really a scare), possible incest, such tag, than shit goes down, will do best to explain headcanon humanstuck looks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningApocalypticSun/pseuds/BurningApocalypticSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft click of the clock was really the only thing Vriska could pay attention to. The voice of the teacher was blocked out by her own thoughts as she waited for the final minutes of class, the final minutes of the school day.<br/>She just wanted to go home.<br/>Who knew being a exchange student from Mexico would be so, infuriating?<br/>Well, at least she had her sister to look forward to talking with…….<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exchange Students

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I surely hope you highly enjoy my works because I know I enjoyed writing them!  
> This is the first time I have written a fanfiction on this site and I hope I don't do to bad. My grammer may not be the best and I apologize for that greatly. But, anyhow, I rally hope anyone who reads this enjoys this story uvu
> 
> Good reading! And I hope you enjoy the story, my little matches.

September 8th, 2014

 

Vriska gave a soft grumble as her sister tugged the brush through her messy, light brown hair, giving the occasional yelp of pain as Aranea tugged through a surprisingly painful knot in her hair. Aranea, of course, was simply smiling sweetly, calmly moving the brush through her little sister’s hair. Vriska grimaced slightly as her sister continued with her hair.  
“Are you going to take any longer on my hair?!” Vriska whined, wanting to be done with the pain of her hair being tugged this way and that way as her sister struggled to try and smooth out the many knots and tangles in her hair.  
“I will not be done until your hair is nice and brushed. Honestly Vriska, I was hoping you would cut your hair like mine last week. It would have been easier to brush through. The less hair to brush, the less pain you have to endure,” Aranea chimed softly, adjusting her white glasses that sat atop her nose before continuing with brushing Vriska’s hair.

 

Last week the Serket family had moved from the country of Mexico to live in America for a short time. Vriska’s mother’s job demanded movement from country to country, yet they still made it back to their home country of Mexico, every now and then. The family only contained three, four counting the pet tarantula Vriska had. In reality, it was only the three of them: Vriska, her mother, and her elder sister, Aranea.  
It was just them, and an oversized pet tarantula. Isn’t life wonderful?

 

All the Serkets had a light brown hair color, along with their slightly tanned skin from being outside for long periods of time. They also all had sapphire blue eyes. They could all be considered copies of each other, except Aranea was the one that had shorter hair and was the goody two shoes of the family. Vriska was 15 and in the 9th grade, Aranea was 18 and in the 11th grade. Vriska found it hard that Aranea wasn’t a bitch like herself, but the younger scorpio knew how evil her sister could be. No matter how nice she acted, she could scare the shit out of anyone, just because of that calm attitude that could tell anyone ‘I will fucking kill you if you dare touch or hurt my little sister, understand?’  
And all she did was smile.

 

Vriska was thin, athletic in every way. She had rather sharp features and an elbow from her could possibly feel like a stab wound. Her hair was wild, long, and untamed, easily explaining why her sister had so much trouble with brushing it. She often wore a simple tank top, jean jacket, and torn jeans, along with her glasses that were blacked out in the left side, reasons currently unknown to others. The brown haired, sapphire blue eyed girl was often called the bitch of any school she entered in upon moving. Easily making a name for herself in each single school she goes to. It was like a demon of mischief was inside Vriska. Waiting to come out at the most terrible of times for her, and the end result sucked. She stood at 5’8”, being quite tall for her age.  
Aranea was on the thin side as well, but slightly more plump than her little sister. Her hair was cut short and curled slightly at the ends. She had white glasses set on her nose and she always seemed to have a smile on her lips. Unlike now, she often just wore a blue dress that went down just above her knees, high socks, and high heels to match her dress. She had that nerd look to her, and well, with the amount she talks. She was very much, considered a nerd. She only stood at 5’4”, somehow being shorter than Vriska. How did THAT even work?

 

“Vriska, you must let me finish your hair. We can’t be going to our first day of school here looking like a large mess!” Aranea said with a deflated voice as she tried to keep her younger sister still, trying to finish brushing her hair. Vriska, however, had no plan in letting her older sister tug out more of her precious brown hair and jumped from the chair her sister had seated her in (It was a miracle Vriska had been sitting still for so long anyways). Aranea gave a soft huff of frustration and crossed her thin arms. Frowning at Vriska, her brows furrowed and a small pout making her lips curl down.  
“Vriska Samantha Serket!”  
“Hey, only mom can call me that when she’s angry!!!!!!!!” Vriska frowned, glaring at Aranea and crossing her arms as well, trying to out-pout her older sister.  
“Vriska we’re going to miss the bus! Do you really want to be drove to school by mother when we’re bickering like this already!?” Aranea questioned crossly, glaring right back at her little sister, daring her to make her next move. Vriska stared at Aranea with that same glare until breaking and giving a frustrated noise and turning away, throwing her hands up into the air. “I don’t care if we miss school! I’d rather not be asked to speak spanish and translate a whole shit ton of shit too stupid knowingness idiots!!!!!!!!”  
“VRISKA!” Aranea growled softly.  
Vriska gave a soft yelp of surprise, flinching slightly at her sister’s sudden and loud anger. The younger Serket softly bit on her bottom lip and slowly backed up.  
“Woah, woah, sis, no need to yell like that….”  
“It seems there is, being you won’t listen to a single thing I say, I swear to God that you are the most infuriating little sister in the whole universe and I just want you to listen to me for once! I try and be the good sister but sometimes I find that impossible to do! Now sit down in the chair and let me finish your hair, or so help me, I’ll make you regret this day!” Aranea finally finished her sudden rant with a dark glare.  
Vrisa gulped, this was a side of Aranea she really hoped she’d never see again after this. A girl with bottled up anger like Aranea is a force you don't want to reckon with.

 

Amazingly enough, after this little fight between siblings, Aranea was able to finish brushing Vriska’s hair, and they both made it to the bus, which was rather lucky because they almost missed it by a minute.  
Upon getting on the bus, Aranea immediately found a spot besides a girl that had offered her to sit with her. She had this piercing in her bottom lip and a sweet smile to go with it. She had long dark hair and dark skin to go with it as well. Not that Vriska was racist! No, she was dark too. The chic also had tattoos no High School kid should have yet, but if her sister wanted to sit with the chic, whatever, her choice.  
Vriska however, had more trouble finding a seat. She knew she gave off the ‘Don’t fuck with me or I kill you.’ vibe, and well, she wished for once she didn’t, because now the bus driver was waiting on her to find a spot. Thankfully a girl with unnaturally really red hair spoke up. “If you can’t find a seat, might as well sit with me.” Her voice had a slight cackle to it, and her lips were curled into a shit-eating grin. Vriska scowled for a second before moving to sit beside the red headed girl. Vriska was surprised by a growling and she jumped slightly. “What the fuck?” was all Vriska could think to say, it was coming from the area at her feet. She glanced down to see a golden retriever, its fur more of a white than gold.  
“Oh don’t mind Pyral, hehehe, she’s just not sure of you.” The redhead cackled softly. Vriska gave Terezi a ‘what the fuck’ look. Now that she was sitting down besides the chic she could now pay attention to the abnormal glasses choice, glasses tinted red.  
“Are you even allowed to have pets on the bus?!”  
“Pet? Ha! She’s my Seeing Eye dog! Couldn’t you tell I’m blind?” The red head snickered in amusement, as if her disability didn’t bother her at all. Vriska was dumbstruck for a second, staring at the girl for a second before responding.  
“You? Blind? I couldn’t tell.” It came out with more venom than Vriska intended. But it was true, now that Vriska thought about it; the redhead hadn’t looked directly towards Vriska.

 

The blind girl gave a slight frown, her lips curling down slightly in a small scowl.  
“Oh, wow, nice. I’m Terezi by the way.” Pyral gave another soft growl. Vriska resisted to yell ‘Oh shut up you.’ at it. But Vriska responded. “I’m Vriska.” 

 

This would be an interesting school year wouldn’t it, being the bitch like always.


	2. Lost In The Goddamn Halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely matches! Here's the second chapter of Dreams, Drinks, And Sorrows! I sure hope you enjoy the fire I have lit so far and I hope it grows to be a bright Blaze!
> 
> Have fun reading this chapter my pretties uvu

September 8, 2014  
School

Vriska hated the outside of the seat, the fact that she couldn’t sit by the window making her all the more grumpier. It helped more or less calm down the blonde if she watched the many landmarks of this town pass by. But no, the redhead, Terezi, had claimed that area of the seat, and she was blind!  
It waisted everything.  
But now, all Vriska could do was wait, wait with her knees up against the seat and her backpack in her lap for the bus to stop. To be at school. And get away from Terezi. Vriska could just barely see her sister’s head from where she sat, noticing how easily she had hit it off with the girl that had invited her into her seat. Vriska gave a soft snort, she had always hated how easily her sister had made friends.  
The bus shook slightly as it barreled down the street, making necessary stops to pick up any kids or teens that needed the lift to school. It was a pain that Vriska hadn’t grabbed her IPod and headphones, it would have made this whole bus ride easier to live with. But no, she had to forget the valuable device at home. The blonde just hoped her mother wouldn’t figure out the password to the device and search through it.

When the bus finally came to a shaking stop in front of the middle school, Vriska gave a relieved sigh. Getting up from her seat and giving a smalls stretch, but paused at noticing that Terezi hadn’t moved. Vriska rolled her eyes before lightly shaking terezi’s shoulder, as to only get her attention.  
“Hey, redhead, we’re at school, not another stop.” Was all Vriska had to say before Terezi jumped to attention. Grabbing Pyral’s leash and beginning to scoot out of the seat, as the seeing dog got to it's feet and led the way. Vriska gave a soft snort and a eyeroll before beginning down the aisle of the bus. Lugging her backpack behind herself as she walked off of the bus. Her lips pulled down into her familiar frown, and again, the vibe of ‘Big Bad Bitch’ circulated through the air.

Vriska more or less ditched Terezi at the bus, leaving the girl to her own troubles, although she did catch a older girl, with similar red hair giving her a rather dirty look. Vriska couldn’t help but give a small shiver, as if she’d have to deal with the skater girl looking chic.  
No matter, keep your eyes on the prize, well in this case, her sister. Vriska gave a soft distressed huff at being unable to locate her older sister. Unable to spot her older sister’s signature dress and short hair. Wow, way to ditch your little sister, Aranea. Perfect. Vriska thought grimly that she was probably off with that tattoo/piercings chic. This was perfect. Just perfect. Being left to wander aimlessly in the halls of the school while everyone seems to know exactly where to go and what to do, Vriska’s vibe of ‘Big Bad Bitch’ all but disappeared because of this, but, even so, people did do there best to avoid her.

Well, all except one. A boy around Vriska’s age had spotted Vriska and was now heading towards her. Vriska’s sapphire gaze set on the guy as he walked on over. He was probably only a few inches shorter than Vriska.  
“Wwell aren’t you just a sight to fuckin’ behold. You lost or somethin’?” The boy’s voice held a sort of swedish accent, and to Vriska he was the total definition of ‘Hipster’. The boy had a light and dark blue striped scarf wrapped around his neck, one end hanging off of his shoulder. His sandy blonde hair was partially slicked back, and a darker bit of colored hair made a single curving stripe, starting from his forehead and ending not to far away. He wore what seemed to be expensive clothing, A jacket only a hipster would wear, in Vriska’s eyes anyways. He had glasses setting atop of his nose and rings decorated his fingers. A soft scowl on his lips as he glared at Vriska.  
Vriska immediately gave a scoff, becoming defensive. Her words laced, drowned, and dripping with venom.  
“Why don’t you go find the nearest Starbucks, Hipster, I don't have time to deal with you.”  
“Wwoww, nice try, it’s not like I’vve heard that one before. So kindly fuck off and go be a fuckin’ freak show somewwhere else.” He spat right back, his own words dripping with venom and anger, His eyes burning pure furiously.  
Vriska gave a soft snort, almost impressed with the hipster’s bravery at trying to out insult her. She was about to spit out another insult at the hipster until another boy, who was much shorter than both of them came rushing over. “God damn it Eridan! When will you fucking learn not to be a douche to every God damned person you fucking see?!” Oh wow, that was interesting. Vriska almost stood there in shock at how the guy just sort of, suddenly appeared..  
The boy that more or less yelled out every word had the oddest of hair, a albino white, as well as red eyes to match. He had a large frown on his lips. The hipster, who the boy called Eridan seemed even more shocked.  
“Kar I was tryin’---”  
“I don’t fucking care what you were trying to do this time! She’s obviously annoyed from all of your bull shit anyways, so you might as well stop trying to be the biggest douche nozzle I know, and at least HELP her instead of shitting insults out of your ass.” The boy named... Kar? Seemed to be a very interesting character. Not that he was albino, no, that hardly interested Vriska in all honesty. But was this boy seriously suggesting that the guy named Eridan was to help Vriska instead of being a condescending ass?  
That was hard to imagine  
The blonde grimaced slightly at the idea of the hipster prick leading her around school, it only made her stomach churn.  
Vriska gave a cough and glared.  
“I’d rather find my own way around school. I don’t need either of your help, so bye bye.” Vriska rolled her eyes and began to walk off, listening to the albino boy named ‘Kar’ beginning to repeatedly rant. Eh, Vriska didn’t care. She’d heard worst words coming out of her own mouth. Assbucket seemed overused these days… She had a rather, small, odd feeling of disgust about the word bucket. What caused this, she didn’t know. She simply moved on.

Vriska left the two ‘weirdos’ to their own business, her goal set to find her sister before the bell rang. Otherwise she’d be trapped in the hallways alone. Without some sort of guide, she’d be lost within minutes. She really didn’t need to be marked as absent on the first fucking day. That will just make everything for her worst.  
If only Aranea hadn’t ditched her at the bus!!!!!!!!  
Vriska grumbled softly to herself and swore silently under her breath, glaring at anyone that dare get in her way, even at the teachers that she had seen. It was frustrating, not knowing where you were going!  
Vriska must have not been paying enough attention, since she was on her ass, on the floor, swearing out insults as she slowly got up. She was about to insult whoever she had ran into even further until.. Oh she was already up and glaring at Vriska.  
The person she had ran into was already up, a girl, and she was only about a inch shorter than Vriska. She had lips painted a jade green, and her hair dark and short. Her skin was dark like the chic Vriska had seen on the bus, but this girl seemed more innocent than the chic.. She had emerald eyes and she wore what seemed like very expensive clothes that reminded Vriska of Asia. Vriska shook her head slightly and did her best to return the glare. However, now that Vriska had seen the other girl’s glare, it seemed more like a soft scowl.  
“That was rather rude, mind you, but I must say I have not seen you around before.” Her voice was soft and elegant, like a piece of soft silk. Wow, this sounded like a cheesy love novel for a second there. Vriska rubbed the back of her head, grubbling in reply.  
“I just moved here. Look, I’m, sorry for bashing into you.. Wasn’t paying attention.”  
“I could tell.” The girl said softly, before giving a deep sigh and beginning to pick up any books she had dropped. Vriska hesitated a moment before bending down to help, staying a bit away from the girl. ‘Don’t need a cheesy hand touch.’ Vriska thought bitterly. She, never truly thought of sexuality in all honesty. Love who you love, that’s what the Serket family went by..

Soon they were both standing again, the girl with her books and Vriska with her backpack slung over her shoulder. At least now the girl wasn’t scowling.. Vriska gave a soft sigh, rubbing her left arm with her right hand in a sort of nervousness. The bell would go off soon.. Fuck.  
“Um, I know, we got off on the wrong foot and all, but do ya think you could bring me to the..” Vriska stopped rubbing her arm and shoved her hand into her jean pocket, fishing out a schedule. Her sapphire eyes scanned over it for a second before she continued her sentence.  
“The English room?” She finished.  
The girl tilted her head slightly, a small thoughtful expression on her lips, oh no she’s cute. Vriska shoved that thought away for now, no no no no! The girl soon spoke up.  
“I do pass that room on my way to my own class, so yes I suppose I could. I’m assuming you’re new and haven’t yet figured out the layout of the school?” She asked in a calmer tone, it seems she has more or less forgave Vriska for running into her.. That’s good…  
“May I ask your name?”  
“Huh? Oh um, Vriska Serket. You?”  
“Kanaya Maryam, nice running into you.. Quite literally.” The girl, Kanaya responded, giving a slight smile. Vriska couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe this school day won’t be so bad?  
The two girls traveled down the hallways of the school, Vriska being utterly glad (and grateful, if you dare) that she had someone to show her the way. Oh, wow. That sounded like some movie reference or something. No matter, at least she was going to be able to get to class with little time to spare, no thanks to her older sister. Damn Aranea and her stupid dress.

Thank God Vriska wasn’t going to be late on her first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: We apologize immediately for the extreme delay in producing the next chapters. I have nearly no contact with the detail-author as of recent, so I shall at least begin to create the plot and work on fixing any other grammar and/or spelling errors that are in previous chapters. We thank you for your patients (and your Kudos, of course!), and I, personally, would like to inform you all that the next chapter will be posted by may twenty third. If you want that in days, that would be in approximately ten days. Again- We are extremely sorry for the delays.
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Elubviq


	3. *clever chapter name*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Vriska surviving the school day, don't worry, I do believe the next chapter will be a bit more, action filled.

September 8, 2014  
School

Upon making it to the classroom, Vriska had given a small ‘Goodbye’ to Kanaya before she had left Vriska for her own class. The dark haired girl had entered the classroom just as the school bell rang, how lucky of her. The teacher, an immaculate man with white, messy hair and red eyes, looked up from his desk, looking to Vriska.  
“Ah, you must be the new student... Vriska Serket, correct?” He asked, offering a kind smile, while the other kids in the class looked at her. Vriska shuffled her feet almost nervously before giving a slight not.  
“Yup, that’s me; you must be the English teacher, right?”  
“Yes, you may call me Mr. Vantas.” He answered simply, motioning to an empty seat near the back of the class. “You can sit over there by Ms. Peixes. I bet you two will get along fine. Now go on, class will start quickly.”  
Vriska gave a slight nod and hesitated a moment before moving to go sit in the back where Mr. Vantas had said. Now that Vriska thought of it, the teacher reminded her of the boy named ‘Kar’, but nicer, and less violent.  
‘The back, on the farthest left… By the window, and to my right, is... she looks like someone who is popular. Shit.’ Vriska thought bitterly. The girl she was assigned to sit beside was dainty, and her lips held a winsome smile. Her skin had a soft darkness, sort of tanned like Vriska’s own skin. ‘Ms. Peixes’ seemed to give off happiness, ‘Very spirited.’ Vriska guessed as she sat down in her assigned desk.  
“Hello! My name’s Feferi, it’s nice to meet ya!” The girl spoke, Feferi. What’s with this school and weird names? It seems to be a common theme now, although Vriska really couldn't say much about strange names.  
“Name’s Vriska. Nice to meet you too, Feferi.” Vriska sighed out, setting her backpack down beside her desk as she tried to get comfortable in the plastic chair.  
“Oh please, call me Fef. Everyone calls me that.” The bubbly girl said. Fef, okay... Wait. Is this girl trying to be friends with her..?  
The rest of the class was simple in Vriska’s eyes. Nothing to brag about, the teacher having them learn more about grammar, periods, and commas. Vriska swore she almost fell asleep twice in this class; however Feferi seemed to help keep Vriska awake by occasionally poking her arm if Vriska began to doze off. It was rather helpful, but it had become slightly annoying after a few times.  
It wasn't too long before the teacher, Mr. Vantas, had handed out a worksheet. The Scorpio reluctantly began on the paper. Commas, grammar fixes. Really, why do people bother? It would be easier without grammar, right? No, never mind... It would be terrible without grammar.  
Vriska released a soft sigh and now turned her attention to the class, her sapphire gaze looking from student to student. Silently criticizing what they looked like and such. Oh, looks like that Eridan prick shares this class. How fortunate. The blonde grimaced and grumbled softly to herself, raising the attention of Feferi, who gave a quick. ‘Sh’ before speaking silently.  
“Doesn't wanna talk too loudly gill. Mr. Vantas doesn't like loud students.” Did she just use a fish pun. A fish pun, really. Reely. The blonde gave a quizzical look to Feferi before simply shaking her head slightly and idly tapping her pencil on the top of the desk, following in time with the click of the clock. The bubbly female didn’t seem to understand Vriska’s confusion at the use of fish puns.  
It wasn’t long until the bell tone went off, signaling the end of first class. Now, only five more classes to travel through. Hip-Hip-Hurray! Let’s just hope someone will help her find her next class. Otherwise the new girl would be lost like a little kid in an overgrown forest of tall ass trees.  
Such fun, isn’t it?  
Vriska grumbled lightly as she scooped up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, getting up from her seat and beginning for the classroom door, trying to swerve away from Eridan, well, she tried to avoid mostly everyone. But alas, she bumped into someone tall… and… wet, oh god... wtf. When she took a moment away she glared at the dude she had bumped into, wiping sweat off of herself... Yes it had to be sweat because the stench was ungratefully disgusting. She glared at the boy, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, tank-top, and shorts. Ugh at least he’s making some attempt to cool down, he seemed to be sweating buckets, Vriska couldn’t see his eyes, they were covered with cracked shades. That had to be annoying.  
“Oh, uh, forgive me. I did not see you there.” His voice was low and a little raspy, and it gave the Serket the chills.  
“Just watch it next time, muscle man.” She grumbled, moving past the tall guy, not even bothering with asking his name. No, she didn’t bother herself with people she didn’t like… Although she was pretty sure that the tall guy had flinched at the name as she walked away.

Upon exiting the classroom, Vriska released a long sigh. Standing there for a moment before glancing around, searching for someone she knew, someone being her sister, or maybe that blind chick named Terezi? No. you guys kind of. Left on a bad term…. So maybe the girl named Kanaya? She would help right? Ugh Vriska felt like an idiot, having to actually ask people for help, terrible, just terrible. Her bad bitch wrap was going downhill fast and she knew it.  
Why did being the new kid have to suck? It always had and it always took too long for Vriska to reach her normal label of ‘Pure Bitch’ but here it’s like every attempt she made was a failure and her bitchiness just didn’t work whatsoever! Vriska gave a frustrated sigh that sounded more like a sharp outtake of breath before beginning down the hall that was bustling with kids trying to get to class.. No, she doubted she would find her sister, if this was like any other school, seniors would be in a separate area or hall, curse Aranea and her being a senior this year. Curse it. Bad, luck, everywhere. Vriska wanted to take bad luck and punch it multiple times in the balls and see how it feels to be treated like crap.  
Yes, perfect plan there Vriska. Perfect.

Vriska begrudgingly went on her way down the hall, red sneakers gently slapping against the tile of the floor as she shoved past people, going straight down the middle of the hallway. Make people move, don’t be moved by people. It’s the simplest way to be considered a bitch. The Scorpio kept her sapphire gaze ahead of her, occasionally looking for her sister’s familiar brown, short hair. Why did schools have to separate the grades? Why couldn’t they all just, share one large hallway? Maybe she would have been able to get directions from her sister because clearly she knew where the fucking hell she was going. Or maybe that tattoo gal was helping her..? Vriska didn’t know and she really didn't care because right now she really just wants to punch her sister and fucking shit the hate burns bright, or dark, whatever..  
She wandered the halls and soon she spotted the familiar color of red hair. She couldn't help but grimace, god she’d have to ask, wouldn't she? Yes, Vriska would. Reluctantly Vriska picked her way towards the red head named Terezi, Shrugging her shoulders slightly as she spoke as she neared.  
“Hey, Terezi right?” Vriska called softly, Terezi seemed to have been startled and she glanced towards Vriska. Pyral had given a small welcoming bark after Vriska spoke.  
“Oh, hmm, blueberry scented shampoo in the air? That bitchy whine? Could it be Vriska?” She gave a wide, shit eating grin as she turned around, holding her books in her arms as she looked towards Vriska’s general area. God it seemed Terezi thought that was funny. Vriska gave gentle scoff as she rolled her eyes and grumbled.  
“Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny.”  
“Yes it was~” Terezi interrupted Vriska before she could say anything more after that. Vriska frowned at Terezi and crossed her arms as she partially glared at her.  
“Oh just shut up and let me ask you something.” Vriska grumbled.  
“Fine, I’ll allow you the ability to speak, slave.” She raised her hand as if commanding Vriska to speak. Vriska gave a gentle snort of laughter, she, had to admit that was kinda funny. Wow, laughing at her joke. Nice.  
“I’ll have you know that I came from a long line of royalty, you have no right to command me.” Vriska said the best she could, adding a higher up tone to her voice.  
“Oh please, the only line you come from is a line of bitches.” Terezi gave a wide grin, showing off her teeth as she looked towards Vriska cackling. Vriska had by now began laughing softly.  
“I have a feeling we’ll get along wonderfully,” Vriska stated simply, trying to stop her laughing as she looked to Terezi. Who gave an agreeing nod, still holding that wide grin. One arm holding her books and the other hand holding Pyral’s leash.  
“Hehehe, anyways, what is it you wanted to ask me, Vriska? Out on a date? Please, I’m taken.” She let the leash loop around her wrist as she gently put her hand to her chest, as if flattered.  
“You wish! But why would someone of such royalty wanna date with a bitch?” Vriska asked with a sneer. Vriska had thought they were on bad terms, but it seems not. Good.  
“But anyways, you have to know I’m a new student here, right?”  
“Right, and a lost one at that. I can just smell the fear...” Terezi mused as she began to walk down the hall. Pyral and Vriska followed behind, although the Mexican was frowning slightly.  
“Wow, weird much? Ack... Anyways, I need directions to my next class. Um, Science. Can you give me directions..?” Vriska asked, looking at Terezi as she caught up to the red head. Terezi gave a small, quick laugh.  
“Wow, asking a blind girl for directions? Amazing! That can’t be smart, can it?” Terezi mocked her own blindness as she glanced in Vriska’s general direction, keeping that large, shit-eating grin plastered on her lips. Vriska wondered in the back of her mind what the redhead looked like without those obnoxious red shades. Ugh they didn’t even go well with her hair; But who was Vriska to give fashion advice? Seriously, Vriska thought if it’s clean it will look good.

“I just want to get to my next class, god. So give me directions.” Vriska rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she followed behind the blind girl.  
“Fine, fine; what class?” Terezi asked as she walked along. Where did she think she was going anyways? Oh wait, class, right.  
“Science.” Vriska answered simply after a quick glance at her schedule for school. The redhead gave another, wide, shit eating grin that showed off her white teeth.  
“Well, follow me classmate.”  
“Oh hell no.” Vriska spoke on an exhale of breath. A whine on her lips. All the while Terezi began cackling like she had just done something foul that only she would find amusing/

“Oh aren't you sweet, and I thought we were getting along.” The redhead cackled as she lead Vriska down the school halls, their steps echoing off of the school walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Apologize greatly for my absence! But I have the thrid chapter here and I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Comments are appreciated, me and Elubviq do enjoy some good words from our readers!

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!~ See you later my little matches~!


End file.
